Готэй 13
}} Готэй 13 — 13 Отрядов Императорской гвардии (в английском варианте «''13 Court Guard Squads''» – 13 отрядов дворцовой охраны, в английской манге «''13 Court Guard Companies''» – 13 команд дворцовой охраны) являются основными военными подразделениями в Обществе душ. В эту организацию вступает большинство синигами после окончания академии. История История Готэй 13 изучена слабо, в данный момент известно лишь то, что её открывателем был ныне командующий капитан Гэнрюсай Сигэкуни-Ямамото.Bleach Book of SOULs; page 98 Миссия Готэй 13 выступает в качестве вооруженных сил, главные обязанности подразделения состоят в: *Защите Сэйрэйтэя, центра Общества душ; *Развертывание членов отряда на территории противника для военных операций; *Развертывание оперативных групп в качестве защитной меры в мире живых. Операции The Gotei 13, in contrast to the normal operations of modern-day militaries, does not operate as a cohesive unit normally. The command of the divisions are generally left to the discretion of its particular Captain, who commonly runs it whatever way he or she sees fit, allowing for the change of a division's traditional duties to an entirely new set and even the creation of a separate institution connected to the division. The Gotei 13's main duty is to defend the Seireitei but they are also allocated districts in Rukongai to defend.Bleach Official Character Book Souls In addition to these duties, Shinigami also have to deal with the business of being assigned to the Human World. The only general authority to call forth a combined front would be that of an edict from the Central 46 Chambers, or more often the Captain-Commander. It is not uncommon for captains to not see each other as a whole group for long periods of time, except for cases involving a threat to all of the Soul Society, a captain's punishment, or to a lesser degree, a captain's promotion. On a regular basis, the captains are spread out all across the Soul Society doing their divisions' duties, whatever they may be. They are, in fact, so far spread out that getting the Captains together as a group, or even getting their lieutenants together as a group, could normally take a day to accomplish. Unless specifically ordered by the Captain-Commander, captains can choose whether or not to attend meetings (at their own risk) or not even involve themselves in the daily situations of the Soul Society. Captains are not allowed, without permission, to carry out activities outside of their normal jurisdiction or their division. The captain of one division cannot punish the subordinates of another captain. Officially, the Kidō Corps and Onmitsukidō are not part of the Gotei 13. However, as Suì-Fēng is both the captain of the 2nd Division and the head of the Onmitsukidō, the Onmitsukidō is effectively under Gotei 13 control. In addition, the captain of the Kidō Corps has been known to obey summons and orders from the Captain-commander of the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 07-09 Организация Структура Готэй 13 состоит из тринадцати отрядов, каждый отряд имеет собственный символ и цвет. Некоторые отряды выполняют особые функции, каждый из них специализируется в своей области.Bleach Book of SOULs; page 100 The Gotei 13 is led by the "Captain-Commander", who has the statuary authority to conduct all the affairs of the Gotei 13; while deferring to the authority of the Central 46 Chambers in matters involving Soul Society. As with any army, the Gotei 13 has ranks. There are 20 ranks for officers but no ranks for non-officers. The lower the number is, the higher the rank. The ranks and their descriptions are below, from highest to lowest in terms of strength. The Court Guards are an organization with a merit-based hierarchy. They have disposed of the system of rank based on seniority. Abilities are the only thing used to determine one's rank. Bleach Book of SOULs; page 100 Совет капитанов Лейтенанты Список старшего офицерского состава Список младшего офицерского состава Size and Recruitment Each Division is made up of just over 200 Shinigami, with the Gotei 13's standing force being just around 3000 total enlisted troops. The Shinigami are typically recruited through the Shinigami Academy. However, it must be noted that not all graduates make it into the Gotei 13. Graduates from the Academy are required to sit an entrance exam for the Gotei 13 and only those who pass are allowed to join.Bleach manga; Chapter 121, pages 01 The entrance exam can be taken multiple times. Знаки Каждый отряд Готэй 13 имеет собственный символ в виде цветка, значение которого соответствует задачам. Когда силы капитана или лейтенанта уже на пределе, на их теле появляется символ отряда, после чего предел сил увеличивается. Форма Большая часть Готэй 13 носит стандартное обмундирование называемое Сихакусё ( ), состоящее из белой ситаги, черной косодэ, черных хакама, белых хакама-хито, белых таби и варадзи. На внутренней стороне косодэ нанесен символ отряда, обычно невидимый, вероятно имеющий только идентификационные цели. Иногда лейтенанты носят повязку со номером отряда, как правило, на левом плече. Похоже, что повязку обязательно надевать только на совещание. Капитаны носят хаори, с нанесенным на спине номером отряда, поверх стандартного обмундирования синигами. Номер отряда изображен внутри ромба, символа Готэй 13. Хаори некоторых капитанов имеют длинные рукава, а у некоторых рукава отсутствуют. Предполагается, что цвет подкладки дифференцирован по отрядам или лично капитанам (цвет подкладки хаори каждого капитана разный). Индивидуальные дополнения Капитаны и лейтенанты Готэй 13 часто дополняют или вносят некоторые изменения в их стандартное обмундирование. Здесь перечислена часть модификаций: * Капитан 2-го отряда Сой Фон носит под хаори обмундирование с открытой спиной и без рукавов. Подобный тип формы является стандартным для Онмицукидо. Кроме того, поверх формы носит желтый пояс, повязанный ниже белого. * Капитан 4-го отряда Рэцу Унохана носит оби в дополнение стандартному. * Капитан 6-го отряда Бякуя Кучики носит очень длинный шарф. называемый «гинпаку кадзахана но удзугину» и белую церемониальную накладку, называемую «кансэйкан», символизирующую его благородное происхождение. * Капитан 7-го отряда Садзин Комамура носит наплечники поверх хаори и большие перчатки, закрывающие всю руку. До определенного времени он носил шлем, скрывающий его внешность. * Капитан 7-го отряда Сюнсуй Кёораку самый пышно одетый капитан, он всегда носит соломенную шляпу и цветастую накидку поверх формы. * Бывший капитан 9-го отряда Канамэ Тосэн носит оранжевый шарф, безрукавную косодэ и белые туфли. * Капитан 10-го отряда Тосиро Хицугая носит зеленый пояс, перекинутый через плечо, на нём он носит свой меч. * Капитан 11-го отряда Кэмпати Дзараки носит хаори с оборванными рукавами, доставшийся ему от прежнего капитана. * Капитан 12-го отряда Маюри Куроцути носит большой пурпурный галстук и шляпу,, декорированную двумя горизонтально расположенными выступами, позже шляпу он сменил. * Лейтенант 1-го отряда Тёдзиро Сасакибэ носит дзинбаори поверх Синхакусё. * Лейтенант 9-го отряда Сюухэй Хисаги носит безрукавную косогэ и черную удавку. * Лейтенант 10-го отряда Рангику Мацумото носит форму особым образом. Глубокое декольте всегда открывает вид на роскошную грудь лейтенанта. Также она носит розовый шарф (или палантин), её пояс скреплен крупным крупным узлом, а на талии находится знак лейтенанта. * Лейтенант 12-го отряда Нэму Куроцути носит откровенный наряд: её хакама заменены на миниюбку. * Все известные члены 9-го отряда, включая Масиро Куну, Тосимори Умэсаду и бывшего капитана, носят косодэ без рукавов. См. также *Синигами *Список синигами Сноски Навигация Готэй 13 Синигами en:Gotei 13 Категория:Организации Категория:Синигами Категория:Готэй 13 Категория:Мир Блича